


【普羅米亞】你給我提好褲子！加洛提莫斯！

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 里加R18，私設有，微伊雷，微坎梅坎靈感來源https://www.plurk.com/p/njf6hu請搭配食用太太畫的超棒！
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna/Ignis Ex
Kudos: 4





	【普羅米亞】你給我提好褲子！加洛提莫斯！

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源是圖 ( ˘•ω•˘ )有很少部分的副cp  
望食用愉快

里歐加入救火隊3年了，經由審判之後，滅火20年成為了他的懲罰，加入救火隊成為了理所當然的事，也因此他很快的和加洛確定關係；不過，交往2年了，一直到最近兩個人才有了更進一步的身體接觸，加洛堅持要等里歐20歲才能發生性關係，就算沒有性兩個人的感情還是相當的好，而一旦有了性…

「太傷眼睛了！就像兩頭隨時會發情的野獸！」來自被傷害眼睛的露琪亞。

里歐做完了手邊的事情正打算出去補充救火隊的零食箱，他路過了正蹲著整理消防用具的加洛，本來他想找加洛一起出去的，走近卻直接看到了因為褲子過低而露出來的半個屁股，平常老是穿垮褲的加洛完全忘記了他今天沒穿內褲，因為昨天里歐做的太過，為了避免肛口的摩擦所以他今天沒有穿內褲，里歐的慾火一下被點燃了，同時點燃的還有他的怒火"說了多少次他都不聽！不準穿垮褲！還跟我說這是時尚？"里歐強行告訴自己要冷靜，這裡是救火隊，他脫下了消防外套丟上了加洛的後背想要眼不見為淨，夫夫爭執可以回家解決，但是加洛不能再讓別人看到屁股，轉身準備去廁所解決一下「哇！里歐？！」加洛把外套手忙腳亂的抱住，回頭看是里歐「里歐！你去哪？」「廁所！」「哦！那你給我外套幹嘛？我又不熱…」「加洛！」里歐出聲打斷了他，加洛趕緊閉嘴轉身，他看的出里歐很生氣但是不知道為什麼。 

一隻手從背脊往下一路滑入褲子，手指從股溝開始一點一點的向整個臀部摸去「里…里歐，這裡不行…」「你跟我去廁所，我就不在這裡繼續。」「這裡是神聖的救火隊！不可以這...」「那我就繼續摸你。」里歐用力捏了一把加洛的屁股「馬上過來。」轉身朝廁所大步走去，加洛心虛的提了提褲子，他看了看周圍沒有人注意他「本大爺去廁所了！」「加洛，又不是小孩了，上廁所不用報備…」雷米推了推眼鏡視線沒有離開電腦。 

他敲了敲其中一間廁所的隔間，立刻被里歐拉了進去，後背頂著門，嘴唇被里歐激烈的啃咬吞噬著，舌頭被含住舔吸，溫熱的鼻息噴在唇瓣，直到口腔的空氣被搜刮一空臉頰上的紅潮蔓延至脖頸，里歐才停止了親吻，口水從因為失神而大開的嘴角滑落，里歐的手逗弄似的佔著口水從後頸一路往下，手指到達了股溝突然停了下來「里…里歐？」「加洛不要穿垮褲好嗎？」「不行！那是時尚！」就算腦子被吻到缺氧，加洛也依然記得自己的堅持，里歐的手指一頓，下一秒就著口水直接戳入加洛的後穴「啊！輕點…里歐不要一下就…唔！」乳頭被含住，先是用力的吸吮，再是舌頭過分的舔頂乳孔，昨天被玩弄的腫疼的乳首再次紅腫挺立在淺淡的乳暈上，里歐的一隻手從後穴出來揉捏著加洛的臀部，另一隻手則握上了前端挺立的莖身「里…里歐！摸我…快摸我的前面…啊嗯…」褲子早已從臀瓣上滑落到膝蓋，加洛的陰莖被里歐套弄著，修長的手指時不時的玩弄敏感的囊袋，胸前的乳粒被啃咬吸吮著，屁股被揉捏擠壓，偶爾手指還會在穴口淺淺的戳刺「啊…啊…唔…嗯…慢點…里…啊啊啊啊！」加洛很快的就因為多重的快感射了出來，看著掌心的精液里歐笑了，他把馬桶蓋上把衣服披上，他把加洛推坐上了鋪上衣服的馬桶，身體後仰雙腳被推高，後穴清楚的露了出來，手指沾著精液再次戳入加洛的菊穴，有了精液的潤滑後穴不再阻止入侵者，里歐的手指循著記憶按上了後穴的敏感點，加洛前面射過一次的陰莖再次挺立「唔…」這個刺激太大讓他不由自主摀住自己的嘴防止自己大聲尖叫出來，手指一根一根的加入，敏感點被擠壓摩擦擴張著「嗯…哼…嗯…啊…啊啊啊啊啊！」後穴夾緊了入侵者噴出大量的水液，加洛再次高潮了！ 

里歐的褲子和內褲滑到了地上，陰莖淺淺的抵在加洛擴張好的穴口「加洛，以後不要穿垮褲可以嗎？」「不…不行！那是...時…尚啊啊啊啊啊啊！」就算高潮了加洛依然沒有忘記他的垮褲時尚，里歐生氣之下猛的挺入了加洛還沒脫離高潮的後穴，快感瞬間升級，後穴緊緊纏繞住里歐粗大的陰莖，水液卻由裡向外不停流出，里歐只微微適應了一下就開始大力操幹「里…里歐…慢…慢…慢點…啊…嗯…啊！」里歐並不答話，只是快速的抽插.頂弄，不時用龜頭碾磨加洛後穴的敏感點，加洛的腿本來想夾住里歐的腰，卻因為過多的快感只能讓腿大大的張開，雙手虛虛環在里歐的脖頸上，口水被操的流了滿下巴，就在加洛即將再次高潮的時候，里歐突然停下了動作，陰莖再次退到了穴口淺淺磨蹭「里…里歐！我要…快給我…進…進來！」「加洛以後不准穿垮褲聽到沒有？」「唔…我不…」「加洛，我不進去了。」「里…里歐！里歐…」加洛主動想迎上里歐的粗大，後穴的空虛讓他主動吃起了陰莖，里歐卻鐵了心，故意往後離開肛口「加洛提莫斯，有些話說過一次就該記住了。」里歐低沉的嗓音提醒著加洛剛才里歐的條件「唔…我同意！里歐！你快進來！我不會再穿垮褲了！你快…啊啊啊啊啊啊！」加洛再次到達了高潮，而里歐也不再忍耐，用力的抽出插入，陰莖在濕熱的穴道內橫衝直撞，快感從交連著的性器蔓延到全身，加洛直接受不了過多的快感暈了過去，而直到里歐抵著加洛的敏感點射出白濁的精液他也還沒清醒。

彩蛋  
01  
伊格尼斯拉住了送加洛早退回來的里歐「那個…」「隊長有什麼事嗎？」「露琪亞其實有設定廁所隔音設備…就是那個紅色的按鈕…」「…廁所為什麼有隔音設備？！」「額…大概是露琪亞郵一次的興起吧…」他怎麼可能說因為他和雷米太吵…

02  
加洛以後都不敢再穿垮褲了

03  
坎羅梅斯隔天神神祕祕的拿著一碗黑色的湯來找里歐「Boss！這個給你！」看著顏色詭異的湯里歐實在無法絲毫不問的接下「這是什麼？！」「這是我們昨天用鱷魚鞭和袋鼠鞭燉的湯！Boss你昨天辛苦了！」「坎羅。」「Boss？」「梅斯。」「Boss？」「你們兩個給我把湯自己喝下去！」里歐按著兩個人強行把詭異的湯喝了下去…至於隔天他們跑來說在一起了…其實湯很不錯…這…反正他里歐弗提亞打死也不喝！


End file.
